The Code
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: SPD has a strict code on romantic relationships with other o cadets were always just friends,till they realize they have actually feelings for one another Their relationship is kept a secret,but their secret becomes harder to keep?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!**

**S.P.D Headquarters**

"Well man this is it you ready?" asked Jack.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life," replied Sky looking at himself in the mirror.

Bridge walked in with a piece of toast in his hand. "Hey guys want some toast its buttery," said Bridge wiggly his fingers at the word "butter".

"Nah man," said Jack.

Bridge shrugged before taking a bite of his toast. "So Bridge you ready for today?" asked Sky.

"Totally," said Bridge taking another bite of his toast. "Wait what's today again?"

Jack and Sky sighed and shook their heads. "Bridge remember today is the promotion ceremony you know when I move up to red and you move up to blue," said Sky.

"Oh yeah," said Bridge."Now I remember."

Jack and Sky chuckled at their friend. "Hey guys looking snazzy," said Z entering the guys' quarters in yellow dress top and black slacks with her hair pulled back into a simple bun.

"Not looking bad yourself Z," said Jack.

"Why thank you," said Z.

"Where's Syd?" asked Sky.

"She's still getting ready," said Z rolling her eyes.

"Well you know Syd," said Jack.

"Yeah anyways Commander Cruger wants you guys to get down to where the ceremony is taking place," said Z.

"Well head down there right now," said Jack leaving followed by Sky. "You coming Bridge?'

Bridge looked up from his toast and quickly stuffed the remainder of his toast into his mouth and followed the guys.

Z shook her head as she headed out of the guys quarters.

**The Ceremony**

Sydney Drew quietly shut the door behind her as she entered the auditorium taking the first seat she saw.

"Schuyler Tate I have the honor and privilege in naming you the new S.P.D Red Ranger," said Commander Cruger handing Sky his new morpher. Sky took the morpher attaching it to his wrist shaking the commander's hand then saluting him.

**Promotion Party**

Everybody was coming up to Sky and Bridge congratulating them on their new promotions. "So how does it feel?" asked Jack.

"How does what feel?" asked Bridge looking at Jack confused.

"Being promoted," said Jack slowly.

"Oh that," said Bridge nodding before noticing a platter of toast on the buffet table, "toast," Bridge walked over to the table.

Jack and Sky laughed. "God I'm going to miss him," said Jack shaking his head.

"And what about us?" asked Z coming up behind them.

"Oh I'll miss you guys too," said Jack.

Syd entered the party wearing a pink strapless mini dress with a pair of silver heels. She had a diamond incrusted headband in hair.

"Looks like Syd is here," said Z. Jack, Sky, and Bridge looked over in Sydney's direction their mouths dropped. They rarely saw Syd all dressed up.

"Hey guys," she smiled walking towards.

"Hey Syd," Sky, Jack, and Bridge said in unison not taking their eyes off of Syd.

"You guys okay?" asked Sydney.

The three of them shook their heads to come back to reality. "Yeah were fine," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Sky.

"I'm not," said Bridge.

Jack and Sky both hit Bridge in the head.

Syd and Z both giggled. "So Jack where's Ally?" asked Z.

"She's got cold so she stayed home," said Jack.

"When do you guys leave?" asked Syd.

"The day after tomorrow," said Jack.

"Well we are sure going to miss you around his Jack," said Syd.

"I know, but I am leaving you guys in capable hands," said Jack patting Sky on the back.

"I'm going to get some more toast," said Bridge eyeing the toast. They all laugh as Bridge walked back  
over to the platter of toast.

"I better make sure Bridge doesn't eat too much toast," said Z as she walked away.

"I'll come with you," said Jack following behind Z leaving Syd and Sky alone.

"Wanna get out of here," smirked Sky.

"I thought you would never ask," smiled Syd.

"I'll meet you at our usual spot in ten," said Sky.

"Alright," said Syd as she began to walk away.

"Oh and Syd," said Sky.

"Yeah?" said Sydney.

"You look amazing tonight," said Sky.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself," said Syd as she walked away.

Sky watched her as she left thinking how damn hot she looked in that dress.

**A Safe house not too far from S.P.D Headquarters**

Sky looked to make sure nobody had followed him before he unlocked the door of the safe house. He quietly shut the door behind him and locking it.

Syd leaped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Sky kissed her back before placing her down on her feet. "God I've missed you," he said.

"How can you miss me when I just saw you like ten minutes ago," smiled Sydney.

"You know what I mean," Sky said.

"Oh I think I do," she said wrapping her arms around his neck before jumping back into his arms and kissed him.

"Exactly," said Sky as he walked into the bedroom holding Sydney in his arms and gently placing her on the bed ever so gently.

Ever since Sky and Syd were partnered up for watching the diamonds they became closer, closer than S.P.D code allowed them to be. Now whenever they got a chance they would sneak away to this safe house just to be together. Nobody knew about their little thing and they liked it that way.

Sky laid beside her, Syd moved closer to him laying her head on his chest. Sky wrapped his arm around Syd. "Was your mom at the ceremony I didn't see her?" said Sydney.

"Yeah well she was in the front row while you were all the way in the back," said Sky.

Sydney lifted her head, "I'm sorry I was running late I just didn't know what to wear."

"You look beautiful in everything you know that," said Sky. Sydney blushed.

Sydney laid her head back down on his chest. "I hate keeping this a secret," said Sydney.

"I know Syd, but you know the rules cadets cannot be in a romantic relationship with one another," said Sky.

"I know, but it just sucks," whined Syd, "Speaking of S.P.D when do you have to go in the morning?" she asked.

"I have a briefing in the morning for some mission," said Sky.

"What kind of mission?" asked Syd.

"Cruger is going to fill me in the morning," said Sky, "how about you?"

"Well let's see I think Kat has Bridge, Z, and I testing some new technology she has been working on," said Syd.

"Do you think you could squeeze me in for lunch?" asked Sky.

"I think I can what did you have in mind?" asked Syd sitting up. Sky did the same.

"I was thinking you me disguises and I take you out somewhere nice," smiled Sky.

"Kind of a like an unofficial first date," said Syd.

"I thought we already had one of those," said Sky.

"Maybe in your eyes, but were actually going somewhere as a couple even though were going incognito," said Syd.

"Well you know what they say a little foreplay is always good for a relationship," said Sky leaning in.

"I see where this is going," said Syd. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

**Author's Note: So the first chapter! What do you think? Please be nice when you review don't be incredible harsh I don't know a lot about the S.P.D season because I've only seen the season once, but I hoped you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Syd AND Z's Room**

Sydney tiptoed into her room holding her shoes in her hand. She quietly shut the door then the lights came on. "Where were you?" asked Z.

Syd jumped dropping her heels."Oh crap Z you scared me," Sydney said all out of breath.

"Don't change the subject Syd now tell where you were," said Z getting up from her seat.

Sydney went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of comfy pink shorts and white tank top and put her hair up in a ponytail. "I was out," said Sydney.

"Where and with who because you seemed to disappeared from the party," said Z.

Sydney shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said climbing into her bed.

"Come on Syd spill," said Z.

"I just went to some club with this guy it's no big deal," said Sydney.

"No big deal Syd hello you left with some guy," said Z.

"Z don't worry about it he was sweet," said Sydney.

"Tell about this guy he isn't from SPD is he because you know if he was that is," said Z.

"Is against the rules I know," Sydney interrupted, "Don't worry he wasn't."

Sydney wish she could tell her friend the truth, but it was too much of a risk and Sky had just gotten promoted and this was just becoming stressful.

"Okay good so tell me about this guy," said Z.

"How about I tell him about tomorrow I'm beat," said Sydney turning off the lights.

"Fine, but I want to know everything," said Z.

Sydney knew she had to make up a good story that she knew Z would have to believe. As she contemplated her story she drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Sydney woke up to her alarm. She groaned as she turned it off and practically fell out of her bed. "Ouch," she said getting up rubbing her head. Sydney got on her feet. She walked into the bathroom took a shower and changed into her uniform, did her hair and makeup and headed to the lab.

**Cruger's Office**

Sky knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Cruger.

Sky entered the room and saluted Cruger. "You wanted to see me sir," said Sky.

"Yes I did cadet please have a seat," Cruger said. Sky did what he was told and took a seat across from Cruger's desk.

"You wanted to speak to me about an important mission sir," said Sky.

"Yes I did there seems to be a disturbance on the planet Xybria, the leader of the Xypbrians contacted me for our help," said Cruger.

"And what does this have to do with me sir?" asked Sky.

"Well Sky you have been chosen to come with me," said Cruger.

"What about my team sir?" asked Sky.

"They are needed here just in case, but as the highest rank besides myself you are the only choose," said Cruger.

Sky nodded, "I will let my team know," said Sky. Cruger nodded, "when are we leaving?"

"We leave in a few days," said Cruger, "now you may go back to your squad."

"Yes sir," saluted Sky and he exited the room.

He made his way to the lab and a ray shot towards him and he ducked.

"Sorry my hands were buttery from my toast," said Bridge wiggling his fingers at the word buttery.

Sky got back up. "It's okay Bridge," said Sky.

Sydney giggled petting R.I.C. "So Sky where have you been?" asked Z.

"I just had a meeting with Cruger," said Sky.

"About what?" asked Sydney curiously.

"Well I have something to tell all of you," said Sky.

Sydney tried to hide the worry look on her face. "What is it?" asked Sydney.

Sky took a deep breath, "There is a disturbance on the planet Xybria needs S.P.D's help," said Sky.

"When do we leave?" asked Bridge.

"Bridge you guys aren't going Cruger and I are and we leave in a few days," said Sky.

"But we're a team," said Z.

"I know, but we need you guys to stay just in case something happens here," said Sky.

"How long will you be gone," asked Sydney not meeting Sky's eyes. Sky could hear the hurt in her voice.

"It is unsure yet, but I must get some training in before I leave," said Sky.

"Go ahead," said Z. Bridge nodded, but Sydney wouldn't face him. Sky sighed as he left.

**Later that day**

Sydney was sitting in the REC room reading a magazine with her face on the cover. Sky walked in. Sydney didn't even looked up Sky sighed and took a piece of paper from his pocket and pen and wrote a note. He picked up one of her magazines from the side table next to her and flipped through it placing the note inside and placing it down beside Sydney.

"Sky please come to the lab for some new weapons training," Kat said over the intercom.

Sky left for the lab.

Sydney put down the magazine she was reading and picked up the one Sky had placed the note in.

_Dear Syd,_

_Can't make lunch have some special training. Please meet me at our usual place so we can talk tonight at 8. _

_Love,_

_Sky_

Sydney sighed placing the note in her pocket.

**That Night**

Sydney walked into the safe house like she normally did making sure nobody was following her Sky was waiting for her. Sydney finally looked into his eyes and tears fell from hers as she ran into his arms.

"Please don't cry Syd we knew something like this could happen," said Sky wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close.

"But I didn't think it would happen so soon," said Sydney.

"I know I know," said Sky.

"What if something happens to you?" said Sydney.

"Let's not think of that right now," said Sky.

"But what am I going to do I can't talk to anybody about this because if I do it could be the end of both of our careers at S.P.D," said Sydney.

"I know and I promise though I will email you every day," said Sky.

"You promise," said Sydney.

"I promise," said Sky as he kisses Sydney with a long passionate kiss.

"I love you Sky," said Sydney releasing from the kiss.

"I love you too Syd," said Sky.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! So now Sky is going away, but for how long? How will this affect his and Sydney's secret relationship? Find out next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Six months had gone by since Sky had left and Sydney hardly smiled she was taking the whole Sky not being there thing a bit too hard. Herself and the other rangers didn't have much action just a lot of training and doing nothing. Sky would send his usual emails to the rangers, but always sent a special one to Sydney telling her how much he loved her and how he hoped soon his mission would be over so he could be with her again. It had been over a week since she last got an email. She was beginning to become worried.

She walked into the REC room with R.I.C to find Z reading a book and Bridge eating toast of course. "Have any of you guys heard from Sky?" she asked.

"Nope haven't heard from him in like two weeks," said Z.

"Same here," said Bridge.

"I'm getting worried what if something happens to him and Cruger," said Sydney as she took a seat on the couch and flipped through one of her many magazines.

"Syd don't worry about it they trained a lot before he left," said Z.

"Yeah I mean its Sky Syd we all know how much he trains to be perfect," said Bridge taking another bite of your toast.

"Well I'm going to bed see y'all in the morning," said Sydney as she walked out and headed straight to her and Z's room.

**Two Weeks Later**

Sydney woke up in the middle of the night from the worst nightmare she had ever had about Sky. She still hadn't heard from him now she was beginning really worried. She couldn't sleep. She took a deep breath and got out of her bed she quietly got out of the room and started walking towards the exit. She tried hard not to cry as she quickly made her way to the safe house.

When she arrived she locked the door behind her and fell to the ground as tears filled her eyes and she sobbed softly. She needed him here he was the only one for her. Her breathing became faster and her heart pounded inside. She didn't know how she managed to get herself into the bed. It still smelt like Sky in so many ways. She didn't care if people were looking for her the next day this is the only she felt close to him.

She drifted off to sleep as thoughts of him crossed her mind. She dreamt of the day they would be together again well she at least hoped.

**S.P.D Headquarters the Next Day**

Sky just arrived at S.P.D and walked straight to the lab. "Sky your back," said Bridge and Z.

"Hey guys," he said as Z gave him a hug and Bridge shook his hand.

"Where's Syd?" he asked.

"No clue," said Z. "She's been out of it for like a month and she left last night and nobody seems to know where she has gone I'm guess her and her latest boyfriend broke up.

"She has a boyfriend?" Sky asked confused what was Z talking about.

"Well it's just a guess I mean after your party she came home the next morning doing the walk of shame," said Z.

"Oh," said Sky realizing it had been the night they fell asleep at the safe house."So none of you have seen her because I have to tell you guys something important."

"No it's really strange I called her parents and they hadn't seen her and she left her morpher," said Z.

"I have never in all my years I've been working with her which has been what three years now she's ever acted liked this," said Bridge.

"Well we better go look for her especially since she doesn't have her morpher she could get in serious trouble," said Sky. Bridge and Z nodded as they left to go search for Sydney.

"She has to be okay," Sky murmured to himself worriedly as he went to help with the search.

The rangers checked everywhere and anywhere for Sydney. "She's nowhere to be found," said Z.

"I can't see her aura," said Bridge.

"I'm starting to get really worried now," said Z.

"You guys we can't give up Syd is one of our teammates you guys head back to HQ and I know one place she could," said Sky.

Bridge and Z nodded before leaving Sky.

**The Safe House**

Sydney laid in the bed not wanting to move she needed to know he was okay. There was no way she could live without him in her life. She shot up when she heard the door open.

"Syd," said Sky walking into the house shutting the door behind him. "You here?"

Sydney quickly got out of bed and quickly made her way to the front room. "Sky," she choked out as tears ran down her face and ran into his arms.

Sky held her close, "Syd I've missed you so much."

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please tell this isn't a dream," Sydney said as they released from the kiss.

"I promise you it isn't," Sky said.

"God I must look like a mess, "Syd giggled. She was dressed in her pink shorts and white tank, no makeup, and her hair up in a ponytail.

"You look beautiful to me," Sky smiled which made Sydney blushed.

"I love you Schuyler Tate," Sydney said.

"I love you too Sydney Drew," Sky said picking Sydney up bridal style and kissing her as they made their way to the bedroom.

Their kisses became hotter and more passionate. Articles of clothing started to come off. "Sky you sure about this?" asked Sydney between kisses.

"I've never been surer," he said.

**Later That Day**

Sky and Sydney made their way to HQ and Z quickly hugged Sydney. "Syd we've been worried sick about you where were you?" Z asked.

"I'm fine Z I was just at visiting an old friend," Sydney smiled.

"Well you could have given us notice," said Bridge.

"And what fun would that be," Sydney smiled.

"Alright you guys well I have some news to tell you guys," said Sky," Cruger won't be around for a bit he is meeting with Supreme Commander Fowler and he left me in charge," said Sky.

"Do you know when Cruger will be back?" asked Z.

"He's not sure yet, but he has faith that we will protect the city," said Sky.

"Sky you are needed in the lab," said Kat over the intercom.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later," said Sky as he went off to the lab.

"Syd why are you still in your pajamas?" asked Bridge.

Sydney didn't know to respond, "They're comfy don't judge me," she said as she went to her quarters to change into uniform.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! So Sky's and Sydney's relationship is going to get harder to keep I think you all know where I am going with this. Anyways please REVIEW! Thanks =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been forever since I've updated this story I hope this chapter makes up for that =)**

It had been a month since Sky returned Sydney saw less and less of Sky. It didn't help that Sydney hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks and she had missed her period. She was scared she thought they had been safe, but she was not so sure now. She had to confine in someone. She knew Sky didn't want anyone knowing about them, but at this point in time in her position Sydney decided it was time to trust her best friend.

Z was sitting in Sydney's and hers room. Sydney entered the room shutting the door behind her. "Hey Syd what's up feeling any better?" asked Z as she put down the book she had been reading.

"I might be in trouble," Sydney said her eyes full of tears.

"What do you mean Syd?" Z said full of concern.

"I'm late," Sydney began bawling her eyes out. Z pulled Sydney into a hug trying to soothe her.

"How about you and I get out of here and go buy a test and then you can do some explaining."Sydney nodded "Now let's get you cleaned up."

An hour later Z and Sydney were in the safe house bedroom sitting on the bed staring at the brown paper bag in front of them.

"You have to take it Syd."

"I know," Sydney replied not taking her eyes off the bag.

"Like now," Z said.

Sydney nodded taking the test out of the bag and headed into the bathroom to pee on a stick that could possible change her life forever. Once Sydney did what she needed to do she waited for the three minutes to past. It felt like the longest three minutes in her entire life. Sydney took a deep breath when the timer went off and she picked up the test reading the word she was scared of seeing. Pregnant.

"What does it say Syd?" Z asked walking into the bathroom.

Sydney started tearing up, "I'm pregnant and Sky is the father."

"Oh god," Z said as Sydney burst into tears once again. Z consoled her friend she couldn't believe it, two members of her team had broken the most important rule of the S.P.D and now both of them could be in jeopardy of losing their jobs.

"What am I going to do Z," Sydney sniffled.

"You are going to tell Sky immediately and you two are going to figure it out."

Sydney nodded. She knew she had to tell Sky she was just afraid how he would react. Once she calmed down she started to think maybe this baby was a blessing in disguise.

Later that day when the rangers were all off duty Sydney was got all dolled up. She wore a sparkling pink strapless dress with matching heels and accessories. She flat ironed her hair before re-curling her hair with big lushes' curls. She did her make up lately so it looked natural. She took a deep breath before heading out to the safe house. Sky and her planned on having dinner that night she was scared of what he was going to do when he found out she was pregnant and keeping the baby.

Sydney cooked a fabulous candle light dinner for her and Sky. She kept eyeing the clock waiting for Sky to arrive. When he finally did he was in a red collared shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. Sydney smiled when she saw him. She felt her heart skip a beat every time she saw him. He took her into his arms and kissed her," Hey," he smiled releasing from the kiss.

"Hey," Sydney smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but umm I have to tell you something," Sydney said not meeting his gaze.

"What's wrong babe?" Sky asked. Sydney was acting strange.

"I don't know how your take this, but I might as well get it out in the open," Sydney said taking a deep breath.

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Sky."Is there someone else?"

"No of course not," Sydney said a bit taken from what Sky had said why would she think she would break up with him.

"Then what is it?"

"Sky I'm pregnant," Sydney said.

"You're what?" Sky felt like the room was spinning.

"Pregnant Sky and I'm keeping the baby."

"But Syd we're too young to have a kid we have our jobs and what about the code we could lose our jobs."

"Sky we're not too young my mom was a year older then I am when she got pregnant with me and who cares about our jobs what about this baby."

"Syd I'm so close to getting promoted to Commander I can't give up on that." Sky said heading towards the door.

"But Sky I need you," Sydney said feeling the tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm not ready to be a father Sydney my job is main priority," Sky said not turning around he hated to see Sydney cry and he felt this was the easiest way.

Sydney bawled her eyes out as she watched Sky walk out the door.

**I hoped this chapter! So are Sky and Sydney actually over? What is Sydney going to do about the baby? You will just have to wait and find out =)**


End file.
